Machines are well-known in the art which measure a length of electrical lead wire, and cut and strip one or both ends of the lead wire after measuring. Applicator machines are also well-known in the art for applying a termination to the cut and stripped end of an electrical lead wire. In many industrial situations the cut and stripped leads of predetermined length are fed by hand to the applicator machine. When this approach is used, there are inherent production disadvantages based on the limitations of the skill of the operator of the applicator machine. Today these production disadvantages are being compounded by the requirement of guards on the machines which further reduce the productivity of the operator.
In the past, special purpose machines have been developed wherein cut and stripped leads of predetermined length are automatically conveyed to an applicator station. Examples of this prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,267,556 and 3,653,412. These machines, which employ endless conveyor chains, while satisfactory for their intended purpose have the inherent disadvantages of being unduly complex. Furthermore, the complexity of these machines may cause these machines to have a higher breakdown rate that the simplified structure which incorporates the principles of this invention.
In U.K. Pat. No. 1,207,889, published Oct. 7, 1970, a machine is disclosed which strips the end of a previously cut electrical lead wire of predetermined length and then subsequently transfers it to an applicator station, this machine including a swingable arm which transfers the stripped lead to the applicator station. This machine has the disadvantage of being incapable of measuring and cutting a lead from a lead supply. It has the additional disadvantage in that the swinging of the arm is controlled by a pneumatic cylinder which does not give the precision required for a high speed operation.